Aerosmitheando mi relación con Trent Boyett
by VicPin
Summary: ::Twoshot:: Kyle y Trent empiezan a recordar dos eventos importantes en su relación de pareja. Secuela del fic "Amor, Ducha Matinal y Café". Pésimo summary, mejor dénle chance a este fic. ::50% LEMON::
1. Love in an elevator: Sexo en el elevador

**Aerosmitheando mi relación con Trent Boyett.**

* * *

><p><strong>Atención: Las canciones aquí presentadas no son mías, son de Aerosmith. Los personajes de Sputh Park tampoco son míos, sino de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love in an elevator:<strong>

**Sexo inesperado en el elevador.**

Trent Boyett fumaba un cigarrillo mientras miraba desde la ventana de la habitación del departamento de Josh Meyers los avatares de la gente de la ciudad de Denver. Luego se volvió hacia el lecho y sonrió.

Ahí, profundamente dormido y desnudo, estaba su pareja sentimental, Kyle Broflovski. El pelirrojo tenía las marcas de la "reconciliación conyugal" en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en los hombros y en el cuello.

Aquella "reconciliación" fue la más duradera e intensa que habían tenido desde que iniciaron su relación de pareja… Bueno, realmente lo que ellos tenían hasta ese momento era una especie de amantazgo con ventaja del uno sobre el otro, pero aún así, para Trent la persona que estaba en el lecho era un elemento muy importante en su vida, aunque tardó dos años para demostrárselo.

Dos años…

¿Cómo fue que ambos terminaron juntos? Ni Kyle ni el propio Trent podían explicárselo; es más, ni siquiera los amigos de éstos podían explicarse cómo carajo esos dos terminaron por ser muy unidos.

Tal vez… Tal vez fue por el extraordinario sexo que ambos tuvieron en el Hospital General de Denver hace exactamente un par de años lo que los unió gracias a un simple rumor... Que resultó ser verdad.

Boyett cerró los ojos y evocó ese recuerdo un tanto…

Alocado.

* * *

><p><em>::Flashback::<em>

_Kyle Broflovski, de 16 años, estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Denver en dirección al Hospital General._

_Ahí operaron a su amigo Kenny, a quien le sacaron la vesícula biliar; ese órgano le estaba empezando a molestar desde hacía un par de meses, y si lo habían operado hasta ahora fue gracias al fondo económico que se reunió entre todos los chicos de la escuela, exceptuando a Cartman._

_La operación aconteció hace un par de días y en el presente el joven judío viajó a Denver para hacerle una visita al hospital; Stan y Wendy también lo habían ido a visitar y llegaron al complejo hace una hora en el auto de la pelinegra. El joven Broflovski le había pedido a su padre el resto de la tarde libre para eso luego de ordenar bien los documentos de algunos casos en los que trabajaba su progenitor._

_Entró al complejo hospitalario y se dirigió hacia el elevador. Por suerte logró entrar a la caja metálica al instante que otras personas; la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse, pero una mano se interpuso, haciendo que la puerta se abriera._

_Y Kyle enseguida se arrepintió de haber entrado a ese elevador._

_La última persona en entrar era nada más y nada menos que Trent Boyett, el bravucón más peligroso de South Park, quien un año antes había salido de prisión._

_**Workin' like a dog for the boss man  
>Workin' for the company<br>I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin'  
>I'm gonna have a fantasy<br>**_

_Kyle, quien se ubicaba en el medio, rogaba llegar pronto al 7° piso, que es en donde se encuentra la habitación de Kenny, para poder salir de ahí antes de que Boyett diera cuenta de su presencia y Dios sepa qué suceda._

_Pero para su mala suerte, varios bajaron en el segundo y tercer pisos, reduciéndose así su protección contra el bully. Aquello puso a Kyle muy nervioso y rezó nuevamente por el que el tipo no lo viera._

_Cerró los ojos por un momento y los abrió._

_El bully ya no estaba._

_Al parecer había bajado en el cuarto piso junto con otros, por lo que sintió alivio._

_- Gracias a Dios – susurró._

_**But where am I gonna look?  
>They tell me that love is blind<br>I really need a girl like an open book  
>To read between the lines<br>**_

_Conforme llegaban al quinto piso, el joven se sobresaltó de repente al sentir cómo discretamente lo empujaban hacia atrás y sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en medio de sus nalgas ante la presencia de un bulto. El chico estuvo a punto de ir hacia adelante, pero sintió una pequeña pinchada a un lado de sus caderas… Y el terror se apoderó de él cuando una voz conocida le susurró:_

_- No te muevas._

_Kyle tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba._

_Trent no había bajado del elevador, sino que se colocó discretamente detrás de él; aquello era señal de que él había percibido su presencia de quién sabe qué manera. Haciendo uso de su navaja como medio de intimidación, el rubio empezaba a rozar cuidadosamente el bulto creciente de su entrepierna contra el trasero de Kyle._

_**Love In An Elevator  
>Livin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>Love In An Elevator  
>Lovin' it up till I hit the ground<br>**_

_El chico quería gritar, quería pedir auxilio, pero aquello contribuiría a quedar mal frente a todo el mundo. Conociendo a Trent, quien había vuelto a la escuela sólo para hacer de la vida de todos un verdadero infierno, probablemente argumentaría que era el pelirrojo el que quería propasarse y no él._

_Cuando vio que todo el mundo bajaba en el 6° piso, Kyle aprovechó la ocasión para decirle al bravucón:_

_- Aquí me bajo…_

_- No – replicó el rubio - … Tú de aquí no bajas._

_Dicho esto, el tipo aprovechó que las puertas del elevador se cerraran para poder oprimir el botón de emergencia y detener el elevador en medio de los pisos 6° y 7°._

_**Jackie's in the elevator  
>Lingerie second floor<br>She said 'can I see you later  
>And love you just a little more?'<br>**_

_Kyle estaba aterrorizado._

_No quería saber qué carajo piensa hacerle ese criminal. Sólo quería salir corriendo y advertir a Stan y a Kenny de la presencia del rubio en el edificio._

_Éste tomó al pelirrojo de la muñeca y lo aprisionó de frente a la pared con él atrás y con su navaja apuntándole al rostro._

_- T-Trent… ¡Por favor, Trent! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!_

_- Shh… - susurró el pervertido – No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien si cooperas._

_Dicho esto, el tipo llevó una mano hacia la entrepierna del pelirrojo y de manera lasciva empezó a acariciársela al mismo tiempo que él le restregaba el bulto contra su trasero y le besaba el cuello._

_Los ojos de Kyle se dilataron ante semejante contacto._

_La respiración empezó a hacerse pesada cuando sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo llegaba a su máximo nivel por la maestría con la Boyett le acariciaba; el aludido empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones y bajarlos con todo y ropa interior para poder masturbarle con mayor libertad._

_**I kinda hope we get stuck  
>Nobody gets out alive<br>She said 'I'll show you how to fax  
>In the mailroom, honey<br>And have you home by five'  
><strong>_

_- T-Trent – gemía el chico – P-por favor… N-no…_

_El rubio no dijo nada, ya que él con rapidez desabotonó sus pantalones y se los bajó junto con sus bóxers, dejando al descubierto una erección imponente que clamaba por ser atendido. Y Trent aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacerlo con la ayuda de un pelirrojo sudoroso y sumiso ante sus atenciones. _

_Volteó al pobre aludido para quedar frente a frente y lo besó mientras le desabotonaba la camisa._

_Kyle ya no podía pensar en nada._

_Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la chaqueta sin manga y a la playera del bravucón para quitarlas y ver por sí mismo la musculatura por la que las mujeres de la escuela enloquecían cada vez que pasaban frente a ellas. _

_**Love In An Elevator  
>Livin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>Love In An Elevator  
>Lovin' it up till I hit the ground<br>**_

_Era una musculatura bien marcada y eso fue suficiente para que terminara de enloquecer. _

_Sintió como el rubio se apoderaba de su trasero y le invitaba a que se colgara de él rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas, cosa que el pelirrojo hizo enseguida a la par que lo besaba ávidamente y se dejaba besar. Trent, por su parte, no dejaba de administrarle caricias en todo el cuerpo, atendiendo principalmente las redondas nalgas de Kyle._

_Dios, como le encantaba a Trent ese trasero de formas femeninas; era su parte favorita del cuerpo si alguien le llegara a preguntar sobre Kyle. Tenerlo en sus manos era como tener la ambrosia de los dioses al alcance de los mortales._

_Se las arregló para liberarse de los odiosos pantalones de mezclilla que le impedían caminar con Kyle a cuestas y, sosteniendo fuertemente al pelirrojo, se dirigió al centro del elevador; luego, distrayendo al Broflovski con mordidas en el cuello y en los hombros, se puso de rodillas y lo recostó con un poco de cuidado de no lastimarle._

_**In the air, in the air, honey one more time  
>Now it ain't fair<br>Love in an elevator  
>Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>**_

_Mientras tanto, en la habitación donde reposaba Kenny, Cartman, Stan y Wendy estaban alarmados; Cartman había comentado haber visto a Trent en el elevador, tal vez el mismo que tomó Kyle al momento llegar._

_Y de ser así, dentro de la caja metálica estaba pasando algo sumamente malo ya que repentinamente dejó de funcionar._

_- Tenemos que ir con la policía y con los de seguridad – dijo Stan -. Tengo el terrible presentimiento de que Trent y Kyle están en ese elevador._

_- Buena idea – argumentó Kenny ._

_- Si ese hijo de puta le está haciendo algo a Kahl, juro que me lo enfrento y le rompo sus bolas – decía Cartman muy molesto._

_Stan tomó entonces su celular y llamó primero a la policía para explicar la situación que podría estarse generando en el elevador; al terminar de dialogar con la operadora, Stan marcó al número de Kyle._

_- Por favor, Ky, ojalá no estés en ese elevador – rezó Stan._

_**(Guitar Solo)  
><strong>_

_El celular sonó por varios minutos hasta que finalmente Kyle contestó… Y dejó a Stan mudo de sorpresa y a los demás mucho más cuando lo puso en alta voz._

_- ¡Stan! – exclamaba el joven pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la línea - ¡St- argh! __¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Trent, por favor! ¡Ah!_

_- ¡KYLE! – gritó Stan muy asustado - ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, DEJA EN PAZ A KYLE! ¡TE MATARÉ, MALDITO, LO JURO!_

_- ¡S-Stan! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Dios!_

_Cartman estaba hecho un chile al escuchar como Kyle gemía ante las atenciones de Boyett; ¡Dios, cómo envidiaba al rubio por estar poseyendo en esos momentos a Kyle! Quería estar en su lugar y obligarle a cumplirle el famosísimo contrato en donde el judío tenía que hacerle sexo oral, pero eso ya no era posible teniendo al tipo más peligroso de todo Colorado follándolo en el elevador._

_- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritaba Kyle._

_De repente se escuchó cómo le arrebataban a Kyle el celular; luego, con voz entrecortada, Trent habló:_

_- Llámenle más tarde… Está ocupado._

_- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó Cartman._

_Sin embargo, Trent no contestó, ya que había colgado el móvil…_

_**Goin' down**_

_Y lo había apagado para no tener más interrupciones ante la mirada de un Kyle totalmente sonrojado, sudoroso y empalado hasta el fondo en el miembro de Trent._

_Luego, con una sonrisa en los labios, reanudó las embestidas con más brutalidad y fuerza._

_Kyle se reprochaba a sí mismo por permitir que un sujeto peligroso como Trent le poseyera de esa forma, mas no podía negar que él le proporcionaba un placer tremendamente intenso._

_Boyett no quería que aquella unión que él había hecho entre los dos se terminara; es más, no quería apretar ese botón del elevador que los mantenía suspendidos en medio de dos pisos. El elevador se había convertido para él en el sitio perfecto para poder realizar las miles de fantasías kinky que tenía con Kyle desde aquella vez en que por accidente los lindos glúteos del pelirrojo rozaran con su entrepierna en la cafetería._

_**(Guitar Solo)  
><strong>_

_Aquella fricción accidental le hizo hervir la sangre más de lo imaginable; ni siquiera Bebe, su compañera de revolcones ocasionales, le hacía sentir así como lo había hecho el judío. Incluso podía jurar que estuvo a punto de perder el control y de follarse al judío ahí mismo…_

_Cosa que estaba haciendo en ese momento y que tanto había esperado: Follarse a Kyle sin interrupción alguna._

_Bendito sea aquél sujeto que haya inventado el elevador, pensó el rubio._

_**Love In An Elevator  
>Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>Love In An Elevator  
>Livin' it up till I hit the ground<br>**_

_Tomó entonces al pelirrojo y se levantó con él a cuestas para poder apoyarse contra la pared y seguir penetrándole; Kyle estaba más lujurioso que nunca. Lo podía sentir Trent en los besos que daba, en las caricias que le hacía en su cuerpo, pero sobre todo en los susurros en donde solamente su nombre era lo audible._

_- Trent… - susurraba el chico mientras el aludido lo penetraba como un poseso._

_- Eres mi hembra, Kyle._

_- T-Trent..._

_- Mi hembra… Eso… Es… Lo…Q-qué…Eres… __¡Mi… hembra!_

_- ¡Ah…! - gimió el pelirrojo mientras se sostenía fuertemente del cuello del rubio._

_**Gonna be a penthouse pauper  
>Gonna be a millionare<br>I'm gonna be a real fast talker  
>And have me a love affair<br>**_

_- Veo que te gusta… Y que yo te gusto._

_- N-no… T-tú… T-tú no me gustas… ¡Ah! ¿Q-quién d-dijo e-eso? ¡Ah!_

_- El… Cabrón… de… Cartman._

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡E-eso e-es una… Ah! ¡Es una mentira!_

_- ¿En… serio? _

_- ¡S- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡EL CULÓN MIENTE!_

_Ambos sentían que ya estaban al borde del éxtasis, por lo que Trent decidió volver al suelo para poder culminar la gloriosa sesión que estaba teniendo con el judío._

_**Gotta get my timin' right  
>It's a test that I gotta pass<br>I'll chase you all the way to stairway, honey  
>Kiss your sassafrass<br>**_

_Mientras, en las afueras del elevador en pleno séptimo piso, la policía y los guardias de seguridad se apostaron frente a las puertas del elevador con algunos empuñando las armas en caso de que fuera una situación de rehenes._

_Stan, Wendy, Cartman y Kenny se debatían entre la angustia y el asombro; angustia porque conocían de sobra que Trent era un tipo que había perpetrado agresiones físicas y psicológicas contra varios alumnos de la escuela, teniendo un "índice de maldad"…_

_Pero no esperaban que el tipo también fuera capaz de violarse a alguien, ni siquiera al de su mismo sexo. Aquello era lo que les había asombrado: Que él estuviera poseyendo el cuerpo de Kyle por la fuerza._

_O al menos eso creían hasta el momento…_

_**Love In An Elevator  
>Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>Love In An Elevator  
>Livin' it up till I hit the ground<br>**_

_Cuando en el otro lado del elevador era otra situación: Que a Kyle le estaba gustando que Trent se adueñara de su cuerpo con una pasión desmedida. _

_Trent no dejaba de prodigarle besos y caricias en el cuello y en los labios en lo que movía rápidamente sus caderas para llegar al tan ansiado éxtasis, demostrando así lo que un simple roce accidental había provocado en la mente del rubio._

_Una última embestida…_

_**In the air, in the air, honey one more time  
>Now it ain't fair<br>**_

_Y ambos llegaron sincronizadamente al orgasmo. _

_Trent llenó a Kyle por dentro con su semilla mientras que éste vaciaba la propia en los torsos de ambos; agotados y con la respiración entrecortada, ambos se acostaron rendidos en el suelo, uno encima del otro. El bully, quien estaba en la posición dominante, sacó su miembro de la cavidad de Kyle y se recostó a su lado._

_**Love In An Elevator  
>Livin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>**_

_Kyle, mientras tanto, respiraba con dificultad ante la intensidad de la relación sexual; su cuerpo estaba agotado de tantas atenciones y su mente se estaba aclarando. _

_Definitivamente no podía creer lo que había hecho, mejor dicho, lo que había permitido que le hicieran: Había tenido sexo en el elevador con Trent Boyett._

_Se volvió hacia su amante ocasional; éste tenía la mirada enfocada en el techo con una sonrisa en los labios. Por lo visto el cabrón lo había disfrutado tanto que hasta deseaba repetirlo, de eso no había duda._

_El judío, aprovechando la distracción del musculoso rubio, quiso levantarse, pero Trent se volvió hacia él y lo jaló para sí. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dijo:_

_**In the air, in the air, honey one more time  
>Now it ain't fair<br>**_

_- Esa fue la mejor relación sexual que he tenido en estos dos años de libertad, Kyle… Deberíamos de hacer un segundo round._

_Kyle abrió los ojos como platos._

_Trent, aún con la sonrisa en los labios y recorriéndole de arriba abajo la espalda con un dedo, añadió:_

_- Pero no aquí, obviamente. Para estos momentos tu amigo Marsh habrá llamado a la policía pensando en que te estaba violando._

_El pelirrojo no podía articular palabra alguna ya que no salía de la enorme sorpresa que le había producido el comentario de Boyett._

_**Love In An Elevator  
>Livin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>**_

_- Veo que te he dejado sin palabras – dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba encima de su "víctima"-. ¡Vamos!, no me veas con esa cara de "¡¿qué carajo?", Kyle. Al menos admite que fue el mejor sexo que has tenido en tu vida…_

_- Era virgen – susurró el aludido._

_- ¿Mmmh?_

_- E-era virgen, Trent. F-fue esta m-mi primera vez._

_**In the air, in the air, honey one more time  
>Now it ain't fair<br>**_

_Trent se asombró y exclamó:_

_- ¡¿Qué? _

_- E-era virgen, Trent. Y-yo… _

_Trent puso un dedo en los labios del pelirrojo y, sonriente, se acercó a su oído y le dijo:_

_- Pues para ser virgen has sabido cómo complacerme… Mi pequeño petirrojo. _

_Dicho esto, le dio un tierno beso en la frente ante la mirada de un Kyle sonrojado y sorprendido, y añadió mientras se incorporaba:_

_**Love In An Elevator  
>Livin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>**_

_- Desde hoy, tú serás mi hembra, te guste o no._

_- P-pero…_

_- Pero nada, petirrojo. Me perteneces por derecho y no pienso cederte a ningún otro idiota o a ninguna otra mujer. _

_- ¡¿Pertenecerte por derecho? – reclamó Kyle mientras se levantaba bruscamente - ¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN JUGUETE SEXUAL, BOYETT!_

_- ¿Y quién dijo que lo eras? – respondió el bully tranquilamente mientras se ponía la ropa– Alguien tiene que ser dueño de ese lindo trasero tuyo y decidí que tenía que ser yo el que lo tenga. _

_- ¡Eres un depravado!_

_**In the air, in the air, honey one more time  
>Now it ain't fair<br>**_

_Kyle se abalanzó encima de Trent, pero éste con agilidad y destreza lo aprisionó en la pared con una mano en el cuello y la otra en una de sus muñecas._

_- Ten cuidado, Kyle – le dijo en tono amenazador -. No quiero levantar una mano contra mi hembra._

_- ¡Yo no soy tu hembra! ¡Y si quieres golpearme, adelante! _

_- No quiero lastimarte… Y no lo haré._

_Dicho esto, le soltó y se iba a volver para el tablero; no obstante, Kyle, molesto, le puso una mano en el hombro y bruscamente le obligó a que le mirara con el puño listo para estampárselo en el rostro, pero Trent logró detener a tiempo el puño y, ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo, lo besó._

_**Love In An Elevator  
>Livin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>**_

_El beso fue brusco al principio, pero poco a poco se iba profundizando conforme Kyle dejaba de pelear y de resistirse._

_Tras separarse, Trent juntó su frente con la de Kyle y dijo en un susurro:_

_- ¿Qué condiciones me pondrás para que seas mi compañero, Kyle? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que deje de joder a alguien y les ordene a mis muchachos que no lo toquen? __¡Pues aquí lo tienes! ¿Quieres que joda a Cartman? ¡Pues te garantizo que eso haré!_

_- Y-yo… Yo…_

_**In the air, in the air, honey one more time  
>Now it ain't fair<br>**_

_El celular de Trent sonó._

_- ¡Carajo! – exclamó Trent muy molesto mientras recogía del suelo su móvil - ¿Diga?_

_- Trent – respondió una voz desde el otro lado de la línea -, soy el oficial McPearson de la Policía de Colorado. Te he estado llamando desde hace veinte minutos. Sabemos que estás dentro de ese elevador haciéndole daño a un chico inocente. Tienes cinco minutos para que abandones el elevador y te entregues. De lo contrario, tendré que usar la fuerza…_

_- Bueno, oficial – le interrumpió el bravucón -, accederé a su demanda._

_- ¡¿C-cómo?_

_- Apretaré el botón de emergencia nuevamente para que el elevador empiece a funcionar… Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer con el chico. Ya hablé con él todo lo que quería hablar._

_**Love In An Elevator  
>Livin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>**_

_Dicho esto, colgó y miró a Kyle._

_- Nos vemos, Broflovski – le dijo con una sonrisa -… Tal vez en otros cuatro años… No lo sé._

_Se encaminó hacia el tablero, pero Kyle le detuvo exclamando:_

_- ¡Espera! _

_Trent se volvió, sólo para encontrarse con los labios del pelirrojo aprisionando los suyos. Luego, al separarse, el chico le dijo:_

_- ¿Me garantizas que tú y tus muchachos no le harán daño a Stan, a Kenny, a Butters y a la pandilla de Craig, incluyéndole a él mismo?_

_- Te lo garantizo – respondió con una sonrisa._

_- En este caso… Acepto ser tu… hembra._

_Trent, contento con la respuesta, se quitó la chaqueta roja y la camiseta para cubrir con esta última la desnudez del pelirrojo, y le abrazó._

_**In the air, in the air, in the air, in the air  
><strong>_

_Kyle se sonrojó ante semejante acto, lo que le envalentonó a que correspondiera el abrazo._

_Ambos hombres se separaron y Trent, apretando el botón de emergencia, le dijo:_

_- Tal vez me den unos días en prisión o unos meses, no lo sé, pero… Cuando salga de prisión, hablaré con tus papás._

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_No hubo tiempo de argumentarle algo, y que la puerta se abrió y los policías apuntaron al bully con las armas. Éste alzó los brazos y salió del elevador voluntariamente._

_- ¡Kyle! – exclamaba Stan mientras que él y Cartman entraban a ver a su amigo - ¡Kyle, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño ese hijo de puta?_

_- Estoy bien, Stan… _

_**Love In An Elevator  
>Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down<strong>_

_Y sorpresivamente le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Cartman, haciendo que el gordo cayera al suelo._

_- ¡Kyle! – exclamaba Stan mientras intentaba calmar a su amigo - ¡Kyle, tranquilo!_

_- ¡Maldito gordo de mierda! – exclamaba Kyle mientras se soltaba de Stan - ¡POR SU JODIDA CULPA ME PASÓ ESTO!_

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_- Kahl – decía Cartman -… ¿De…?_

_- ¡Cállate, culo gordo! ¡TÚ INICIASTE TODO ESTE DESMADRE! ¡POR CULPA DE TUS PINCHES RUMORES BOYETT ME HIZO ESTO!_

_Stan y Wendy, quien se había aproximado a los dos amigos, miraron con enojo al culón; éste no tenía en esa ocasión excusa alguna con qué rebatir, puesto que sabía de qué estaba hablando el pelirrojo…_

_:: Flashback ::_

- …Y le dejamos de hablar durante un año entero – terminó de narrar Kyle mientras que él y Trent miraban el atardecer sentados en el sofá que estaba en la azotea del edificio -. Luego de eso me pidió perdón por haber provocado la "incómoda" situación en la que me metió contigo.

Trent le dio un tierno beso en el cabello y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dijo:

- Al menos eso es lo único útil que ha hecho el culón al respecto. Nos unió cuando menos lo esperábamos.

Luego, acercándose a su oído, añadió:

- Te amo, Kyle... Mi pequeño petirrojo.

Kyle cerró los ojos y se recostó en el hombro de Boyett con una sonrisa.

No había duda de que Trent lo amaba; el rubio le había demostrado durante todo el día y en cualquier momento cuánto le importaba en su vida, aunque había tardado dos años en demostrárselo.

Dos años que valieron la pena, ya que transformaron su "amantazgo" en una relación de pareja formal.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí les traigo una secuela un tanto lemonosa (bueno, intento de lemon podría decirse) y algo larga del fic "Amor, Ducha Matinal y Café", con la pareja Treyle (Trent BoyettxKyle Broflovski) como protagonista.<strong>

**En esta ocasión será un twoshot con dos canciones de la genial banda de rock Aerosmith, enfocándome en dos eventos centrales de la relación entre ellos: La primera es el sexo un tanto loco (o ni tan loco) que hubo en ellos en el elevador de un hospital por culpa de un rumor esparcido por el culón.**

**El segundo... Tendrás que averiguarlo, jejejejeje.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a ShinigamiJazzDark89 y a Symphknot, esta última por dedicarme el segundo capítulo de "Un encuentro casual". Un abrazo y un beso a las dos.**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Dude looks like a lady: La 1a Cita

**Dude looks like a lady:**

**La primera cita.**

- ¿Puedo abrirlos? – preguntaba Kyle mientras que Trent lo guiaba en lo profundo del bosque en un atardecer de verano.

- Todavía no.

Tras cinco minutos de caminata, Trent y Kyle finalmente llegaron a una parte del lago Stark que pocos han explorado.

- Bien – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa -… Ahora.

Kyle abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- Feliz Aniversario, Kylie – le decía Trent mientras que ambos se sentaban en la orilla del lago.

- Trent…

- ¿Te acuerdas de este lugar?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamaba el pelirrojo alegremente mientras abrazaba a su pareja – Fue aquí donde fue nuestra…

- Primera cita.

- Sí… Wow… Nada ha cambiado en este lugar.

Trent sonrió, rozó tiernamente sus labios con los del judío y le dijo:

- Todavía tengo el recuerdo de nuestra primera cita bien fresco… Tienes que admitir que fue divertida… Bueno, excepto que tu madre casi se moría de un paro cardiaco cuando le dije mis intenciones para contigo.

Ambos se rieron y, mirando el lago con el atardecer en su momento cúspide, evocaron el evento más importante en toda la vida de una pareja: La primera cita.

* * *

><p><em>::Flashback::<em>

_Kyle suspiró de cansancio._

_Él, Kenny y Gary Harrison, el chico mormón, estaban trabajando en un proyecto de Biología para el día siguiente; el tema del proyecto tenía que ver con los mamíferos, un tema fácil de investigar pero difícil de resumir en un ensayo de veinte cuartillas._

_Por lo menos le estaban dando los toques finales al trabajo tras tres días de estar enfocados en el monitor de la computadora, algo que alegró mucho a los tres agotados estudiantes de preparatoria._

_Mientras, en la planta baja, Sheila preparaba la cena para su esposo, sus hijos y los dos amigos de Kyle. Gerald estaba en la sala viendo con Ike un documental sobre los suricatos, esperando el momento de que Sheila llamara para cenar._

_De repente tocaron el timbre._

_Gerald se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. No obstante, al abrirla, por poco le daba un paro cardiaco ante el asombro de quién estaba a la puerta de su casa._

_**That, that dude looks like a lady  
>That, that dude looks like a lady<br>That, that dude looks like a lady  
>That, that dude looks like a lady<br>**_

_- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó el hombre ._

_Ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, estaba Trent Boyett… Vestido formalmente con unos pantalones de vestir color negros, una camisa color beige con las mangas dobladas y una corbata color café. En una mano traía un libro y en la otra un ramo de flores_

_Con una sonrisa, le saludó:_

_- Buenas noches, señor B. _

_- Trent… ¿Cuándo saliste de prisión?_

_- Ayer, señor._

_- Oh… ¿Y- y qué te trae hasta mi casa? Mi hijo Kyle no está aquí, si es que lo buscas._

_- Mmmm… Bueno, yo sé que él está aquí porque no hace un par de horas lo vi caminando por aquí con Kenny y con el chico Harrison. _

_Gerald se quedó blanco del puro susto._

_Trent, comprendiendo el miedo del señor Broflovski, añadió:_

_- Entiendo que ustedes no quieran que me acerque a su hijo luego del incidente de hace un par de semanas, pero le aseguro que lo que hice fue por una poderosa razón, que es justamente la que me trae hasta su hogar… Y no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuchen._

_- Gerald – llamó Sheila -, ¿quién…? ¡OH, POR DIOS! _

___**Cruise into a bar on the shore  
>Her picture graced the grime on the door<br>She's a long lost love at first bite  
>Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's all right<br>That's right  
><strong>_

_Sheila paró en seco y llena de miedo al ver a Trent parado en el umbral de la casa._

_- ¡¿Qué hace él aquí? – exclamaba la señora Broflovski._

_- Ehmmm… Sheila – respondió Gerald -, Trent quiere hablar con nosotros._

_- ¿Sobre qué?_

_- Si me permiten entrar, señores, se los explicaré con mayor detalle._

_Gerald no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo entrar._

_El rubio, sonriente, entró a la casa, le entregó el ramo de flores a una sorprendida Sheila y se instaló en la sala; Ike, quien había visto todo, no se inmutó ante su presencia. De hecho, hasta le había saludado ante la sorpresa de sus padres. _

_Luego, el bravucón se volvió hacia ellos y, con una mirada seria, les dijo:_

_- Señores Broflovski… Vine aquí para comunicarles que tengo serias intenciones de tener una relación de pareja con su hijo._

_La noticia les cayó de golpe a los Broflovski, sobre todo a Sheila, quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar._

_- ¿P-perdón? – inquirió el pobre Gerald._

_- ¡¿T-tú quieres q-qué? – exclamó la pelirroja._

_**That, that  
>That, that<br>**_

_Trent, muy sonriente, respondió:_

_- Quiero ser la pareja sentimental de su hijo, señora. Sé por medio de algunos contactos que su hijo es bisexual, así que no creo que ustedes tengan algún problema con eso… ¿o sí?_

_Los padres de Kyle no sabían que responderle al respecto; hacía un par de años que su hijo les había confesado que él era bisexual y que le costaba mucho trabajo aceptarlo sin su apoyo. Si bien al principio la cosa era un poco complicada dado el choque de ideas, habían logrado superar como familia esa etapa._

_Juntos habían acordado aceptar a cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, como la pareja de Kyle… Pero jamás pensaron que un individuo de la calaña de Trent Boyett fuera a interesarse en su primogénito._

_Trent, por su parte, sentía que había intimidado a lo grande a sus futuros suegros, cosa que él no esperaba ni mucho menos quería. Sin embargo, confiaba en la buena voluntad de Kyle para limar cualquier aspereza que surgiera entre la pareja judía y él._

_- Ike – dijo de pronto Sheila -, ve a buscar a tu hermano y dile que baje por favor._

_- Sí, mamá._

_Ike, emocionado, subió corriendo por las escaleras mientras que Sheila se dirigía a Trent y le comentaba:_

_- Bueno… Ehmmm… Verás… Kyle está haciendo un trabajo en equipo con los chicos. _

_- Lo sé. Yo estoy con él en esa clase._

_- Oh…_

_**Backstage we're havin' the time  
>of our live until somebody say<br>Forgive me if I seem out of line  
>Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away!<br>**_

_Mientras tanto, Kyle, Kenny y Gary celebraban que por fin habían terminado el trabajo de Biología; estaban imprimiendo el ensayo cuando Ike irrumpió en la habitación exclamando:_

_- ¡Kyle, ven rápido! ¡Está aquí!_

_- Ike, ¿qué te dije sobre tocar la puerta? – le replicó el pelirrojo un poco molesto ante la abrupta irrupción de su hermano menor - ¿Y quién está aquí?_

_- ¡Trent! ¡Trent está aquí y está hablando con papá y mamá!_

_- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritaron Kyle, Kenny y Gary al unísono._

_- ¿Ese maníaco pervertido está aquí? – inquirió Kenny muy alterado y sobresaltado._

_Kyle, con una mano en el corazón, salió corriendo de su habitación seguido de Ike, Kenny y Gary._

_Empero, el pelirrojo se detuvo a pocos escalones de llegar a la planta baja al ver a Trent muy bien arreglado y vestido; aquél cambio de look lo dejó muy impactado, y más al darse cuenta de que la camisa dejaba entrever una estupendamente moldeada y discreta musculatura._

_Con tan sólo verle, evocó lo sucedido en el elevador._

_Dios… Aquello fue especial; fue lo más grandioso y magnífico que había experimentado en su vida en el ámbito sexual a pesar de ser su primera relación sexual. Tal vez al principio fue forzado, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, aquello se había convertido en un enorme deleite para él, sobre todo por las caricias tiernas que él le prodigaba como distracción mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez._

___**That, that dude looks like a lady  
>That, that dude looks like a lady<br>That, that dude looks like a lady  
>That, that dude looks like a lady<br>**_

_Kenny y Gary, quienes estaban detrás del pelirrojo, se detuvieron bruscamente al ver el look del bravucón._

_- ¡Qué cambiazo se dio ese cabrón! – comentaba muy sorprendido Kenny entre susurros a un Gary en shock._

_Trent, al verles, sonrió y les saludó:_

_- ¡Eh, McCormick, Harrison! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Terminaron con el proyecto de Biología? _

_- Ho-hola, Trent – saludó Gary muy nervioso -. Pues… Y-ya terminamos. De hecho, lo estamos imprimiendo… Je…_

_- Bien por ustedes. McCormick… ¿Cómo te va con la herida de la operación? ¿Todo bien?_

_- Ahmmm… Bien – respondió Kenny un poco cofundido ante la repentina amabilidad de Trent -… __Gracias… Gracias por preguntar. ¿Y-y tú cómo estás? _

_- Bien. Salí ayer de prisión… Gracias por preguntar._

_- Oh…_

_Luego pasó su mirada hacia el objetivo de su visita, quien se sentía sumamente intimidado ante su look. Con la sonrisa aún esbozada en el rostro, tomó el libro y se lo entregó._

_- Toma – le dijo -. No sé si te gusta el autor, pero creo que la novela puede ser de tu interés. _

_Kyle observó el libro con sorpresa._

**Never judge a book by it's cover**  
><strong>or who you gonna love by your lover<strong>  
><strong>Sayin' love put me wise to her love in disguise<strong>  
><strong>She had the body of a Venus, Lord imagine my surprise.<strong>

_Era la novela "El Fantasma de la Ópera" del escritor francés Gastón Leroix; desde hacía tiempo que quería conseguir dicha novela y ahora la tenía en sus manos como el tesoro más preciado del mundo… Y recibiéndolo del hombre que era el dueño de sus pensamientos desde las últimas semanas lo hacía todavía más especial._

_- Dios – susurró el pelirrojo mientras miraba a Trent con un brillo de alegría en los ojos -… Trent… Es… Es… ¡Es genial! ¡He estado buscando esta novela en todas las librerías de South Park! ¡Oh, gracias! _

_Y, de manera sorpresiva, abrazó a Trent, quien añadió con una sonrisa:_

_- Sabía que te gustaría, Ky._

_Kenny y Gary no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo; si se quedaban un tiempito más, quién sabe qué otras cosas verían. _

_Tal vez verían declaraciones de amor, peticiones de matrimonio o anuncio de embarazo por parte de Kyle… Bueno, no, tampoco era para llegar a extremos._

_**That, that dude looks like a lady  
>That, that dude looks like a lady<br>That, that dude looks like a lady  
>That, that dude looks like a lady<br>**_

_Al separarse, Trent sacó su billetera y de ahí sacó un par de boletos para mostrárselos a Kyle._

_- ¿Te gusta Aerosmith? – le preguntó._

_Kyle no podía caber en sí de la emoción, y Kenny y Gary estaban a punto de caerse de bruces por las escaleras al ver los preciadísimos boletos del concierto de la mejor banda de rock de todos los tiempos… Después de Nirvana, The Temple Dog y Pearl Jam, claro._

_Y que justamente ese día, jueves, iba a tocar en Denver._

_- ¡Oh, cielos! – exclamaba Kyle - ¡¿Cómo…?_

_- Hey… ¿Olvidaste que Romper Stomper trabaja en Ticketmaster? Él tiene algunos cuates que le deben favores, así que le entregué una buena parte de mis ahorros para que consiguiera los boletos._

_- ¡Wow! ¡WOOOOW! ¡¿Y a qué hora es?_

_- Ehmmm… Es hasta las once. Todavía tenemos tres horas para hacer lo que tengas que hacer con las cuestiones de la escuela… Claro, si es que no has terminado…_

_- ¡¿Bromeas? ¡AHORA MISMO ME CAMBIO Y SALIMOS PARA DENVER A COMER ANTES DE IR AL CONCIERTO! _

___**So baby let me follow you down (let me take a peek dear)  
>Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me all night)<br>Baby let me follow you down (turn the other cheek dear)  
>Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me, do me)<br>**_

_Dicho esto, Kyle subió como loco por las escaleras y se fue corriendo a su habitación a bañarse y a buscar algo de ropa para ponerse; Kenny, mientras tanto, agarró su celular y llamó a Stan, quien en esos momentos trabajaba con Craig y con Cartman, para referirle todo lo acontecido._

_- ¡¿QUÉ KYLE QUÉEEEEE? – gritó Cartman en el otro lado de la línea al escuchar la noticia de Kenny - ¡¿NOS ESTÁ JODIENDO?_

_- ¡¿SE VA A LARGAR CON ESE HIJO DE PUTA DE BOYETT AL CONCIERTO DE AEROSMITH?- protestó Craig muy molesto - ¡Por lo visto le gustó que se lo metiera por el culo!_

_- ¡KENNY, NO DEJES QUE KYLE VAYA CON ESE DEGENERADO! – gritaba Stan muy alarmado._

_- Ahmmm… Viejo – dijo Kenny -, ya es tarde. Kyle acaba de salir del baño fresco como el trasero de un bebé y está muy pero muy guapo…_

_- ¡CON UN CARAJO, KENNY! – gritaba Cartman - ¡PÁSAME A KAHL ENSEGUIDA!_

_- Bien…_

_- Kyle se acaba de ir con Trent – añadió Gary._

_- ¡¿QUÉ? –gritaron los tres al unísono, a tal grado de que casi dejaban sordo a Kenny._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oo, what a funky lady<br>Oo, she like it, like it, like it, like that.  
><strong>__**Oo he was a lady!  
><strong>_

_El concierto de Aerosmith era espectacular. Steven Tyler cantando con su característica voz que hacía que muchas mujeres se desmayaran emocionadas; los geniales guitarristas Joe Perry y Brad Withford hacían de las suyas con sus solos y sus partituras; el bajista Tom Hamilton con sus increíbles dedos seduciendo a la juventud de hoy, y el baterista Joey Kramer tocando con maestría su instrumento de percusión._

_Kyle no podía estar más que feliz por estar ahí, en ese concierto, aunque hubiera querido disfrutarlo con sus amigos. Trent observaba a Kyle con una sonrisa en el rostro; verle divertirse, sonreír y reír era sin duda alguna una especie de compensación por el incidente en el elevador._

_- Dude, dude, dude – tarareaba Kyle mientras meneaba la cabeza y saltaba- ¡Dude looks like a lady!_

___**That, that dude looks like a lady  
>That, that dude looks like a lady<br>That, that dude looks like a lady  
>That, that dude looks like a lady<br>**_

* * *

><p><em>- Gracias por llevarme al concierto – le decía el pelirrojo a Trent mientras ambos miraban las estrellas desde las orillas de una parte oculta del lago Stark -. Fue… genial. <em>

_- No hay de que – respondió Trent -. Me gusta consentir a mis hembras luego de haberme dado lo que quiero._

_Kyle suspiró y miró de reojo al rubio con una mueca de recriminación._

_- ¿Tus hembras? – inquiría el pelirrojo al volverse a la vista del lago - ¿O sea que formo parte de tu harén o algo así?_

_- Digamos que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Eres celoso? _

_- No, para nada. Como tú le dijiste a mis padres que querías una relación seria conmigo, pensé que realmente hablabas en serio._

_- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Uno no puede mentir para conseguir la bendición de los viejos de su hembra?_

_- No… Por supuesto que no… Y no quiero saber quiénes son el resto de tus hembras._

_Dicho esto, el pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió hacia el automóvil._

_**That, that dude looks like a lady  
>That, that dude looks li<strong>__**ke a lady  
>That, that dude looks like a lady<br>That, that dude looks like a lady  
><strong>_

_Aquella respuesta le demostró al pelirrojo que el tipo sólo lo quería para pasar las tardes en la cama y no para una relación seria como fingió aspirar ante sus padres; no obstante, él había aceptado serlo con tal de evitar que sus amigos sufrieran algún daño por parte de la pandilla de Boyett._

_No había marcha atrás: Dar y recibir, así era la ley del más fuerte ante el más débil. El débil da al fuerte lo que quiere y el débil recibe lo que le suplica al fuerte._

_- Trent – llamaba el pelirrojo al ver que Boyett no se movía del lago -, por favor, llévame a casa. _

_- Si dejaras de hacer tus berrinches, con gusto te llevo – replicó el joven rubio con frialdad._

_- No estoy haciendo berrinches._

_- Si los estás haciendo._

_- ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_- ¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo._

_- ¡Hijo de puta! _

_**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
>Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady<br>Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
>Dude<strong>__**, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**_

_Kyle salió furioso del auto y se dirigió hacia Trent dispuesto a pegarle, pero éste salió a su encuentro y lo tomó con fuerza de ambas muñecas._

_- ¡Suéltame! – exclamaba el pelirrojo - ¡Suéltame, cobarde!_

_Ambos jóvenes empezaron a forcejear, pero al final Trent logró someter a Kyle y estampó sus labios sobre los de él._

_Aquél beso era muy distinto al del elevador; era un beso cálido, dulce, casto, prácticamente un calmante para el explosivo pelirrojo, quien se sentía confundido ante aquél roce de labios. Dicha confusión se vio aumentada cuando ambos separaron sus rostros momentáneamente para que el rubio se acercara a su oído y le susurrara:_

_- Tú eres mi única hembra, Kyle. Las mujeres con las que me revolqué en la escuela no son nada comparadas contigo. Si dije eso de que pertenecías a un harén para ver si cometí o no un error de elegirte como pareja… Y veo que estaba en lo correcto al ver que no había cometido ningún error en elegirte como mío y nada más mío. _

_Dicho esto, rozó nuevamente sus labios con los del sorprendido pelirrojo y añadió:_

_- Te quiero, Kyle. Y desde esta noche quiero que tú y yo seamos pareja. ¿De acuerdo?_

_- Sí – respondió un Kyle sumiso y sonrojado, quien rozó sus labios con el del rubio..._

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Trent y Kyle se besaban bajo la protección del manto estrellado.<p>

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que habían iniciado su relación de pareja; desde aquella noche y al día siguiente, hubo una sucesión de infartos, sorpresas, reclamaciones y otras reacciones por parte de toda la escuela y de las familias de ambos, especialmente la de Kyle.

La banda de Craig y sus amigos Stan y Kenny dieron su apoyo a Kyle desde el principio no tanto porque simpaticen con Trent, sino que sabían que él les estaba salvando el trasero de sufrir algún daño por parte de todos los bravucones… Bueno, exceptuando el caso de Clyde y de Josh, quienes también habían formalizado su relación desde hacía un par de años.

En cuanto a Cartman, éste sentía celos de Trent por tener a Kyle en sus redes y, como se decía vulgarmente, que éste le chupara las bolas a cambio de la protección de sus amigos. Aquello sí que era algo que no podía tolerar, dando como resultado a que intentara en varias ocasiones abusar del pelirrojo en el baño sin éxito a causa de las tremendas golpizas que le propinaba Trent de manera sorpresiva.

Aquellas golpizas duraron hasta el final de la prepa, cuando finalmente Cartman y su madre se mudaran de South Park hasta Nebraska.

Ahora ellos estaban en la Universidad estatal estudiando el segundo año de la carrera de Leyes, siendo ambos los mejores promedios de su generación. Incluso ambos soñaban con trabajar en alguna prestigiosa firma de abogados o, en el caso de Trent, convertirse en el Fiscal del estado de Colorado.

Cada verano regresaban ahí, al lago Stark, a celebrar su aniversario con alguna cosa nueva. Y es en esa fecha especial en que el rubio sintió que ya era el momento de darle a Kyle un regalo sorpresa que venía preparando desde hacía un par de meses.

- Cierra los ojos – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- ¿Otra vez? – le preguntó Kyle.

- Sí… Quiero darte algo.

- Bien – dijo el pelirrojo muy sonriente.

Al inspeccionar que el joven Broflovski no hiciera trampa, Trent sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, la abrió y, poniéndola ante la vista del pelirrojo, le dijo:

- Ahora ya puedes abrirlos.

Kyle abrió sus ojos…

Y estuvo a punto de llorar y desmayarse al ver de qué se trataba el regalo: Era un anillo de compromiso de plata .925 diamantado, un regalo perfecto para aquella persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.

- Dios… - susurró Kyle con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

- Sé que tal vez es muy pronto para pedírtelo, pero igual no quiero esperar dos años más para hacerlo – le dijo el rubio mientras sacaba el anillo -, pero… Creo que si hay un mejor momento para preguntarlo, sería aquí y ahora, enfrente de este bello paisaje que aún conserva su naturaleza salvaje, tú y yo solos, sin más testigos que el lago y los árboles.

Tomó un poco de aire y, tras varios minutos de silencio, se levantó y se puso de rodillas ante un Kyle lagrimeando de felicidad ante ese momento tan esperado e inesperado a la vez; aclarándose la garganta, pronunció las mágicas palabras que se quedarían grabadas para siempre en la memoria de todo chico y de toda chica:

- Kyle James Broflovski… Durante cuatro años hemos compartido alegrías, tristezas, peleas y desmadres. Durante cuatro años nos hemos soportado mutuamente, más de lo que esperábamos. Durante cuatro años le hemos pateado el culo a Cartman en reiteradas ocasiones por muchas cosas… Y ahora, aquí, en este maravilloso lugar, quisiera preguntarte si quieres permanecer a mi lado… No como novio… Sino como el compañero de toda mi vida… Como mi esposo.

Kyle estaba que no podía con su llanto; aquellas palabras lo habían conmovido tanto, ya que resumía detalladamente cómo habían sido aquellos cuatro tremendos años de relación con el bravucón más famoso del condado.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! – exclamó el pelirrojo en medio del llanto - ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto! ¡Quiero ser tu compañero de toda la vida!

Trent sonrió con sus lágrimas a punto de salírsele y le puso el anillo. Kyle, al recibir el anillo, se abalanzó encima de Trent y lo besó apasionadamente.

Ambos ya no podían caber de gozo.

Aquella noche era sin duda alguna una noche especial...

Era la noche en que decidieron juntos dar el siguiente paso en toda relación de pareja: El matrimonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí termina el twoshot.<strong>

**Un enorme agradecimiento a todos aquellos lectores que pasaron por aquí, especialmente a los que dejaron review, a quienes les dedico este segundo y último capítulo de este fic. **

**Sé que el final estuvo hecho de telenovela, pero sentí que era el adecuado para Trent y para Kyle. :D.**

**Saludines y nos vemos en otro fic!**

**Vicka.**


End file.
